A New Order
by Ferail
Summary: There has always existed a balance between gods and demons, when the sealing of the bijuu into humans took place the balance was tipped, and now their containers are going to do all they can to destroy that balance in flames and blood if necessary and reb


A tall man (in the vicinity of seven feet) stood upon a hill top siloughetted against the dying sunlight, turning his already bloodstained attire a demonic red reserved for Lucifer himself. He held his trench knives (1) at arms length from himself, like an angel spreading its wings, preparing for its decent into hell. Beside him stood eight other men and women, shinobi all, all prepared to descend from their blood stained perch into the melee below and begin the slaughter anew.

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto._

With a fierce War Cry they charged into the waiting hordes of deformed monstrosities. Their charge didn't slow as they fell upon the first wave of enemies, if anything their pace increased as they carved their own bloody paths through the ranks of what looked to be hell itself.

_I have been called many things in my life, demon, hell spawn, monster, angel, savior, friend, lover._

Carving a bloody gouge through a particularly horrific creature, the bloodstained being spun his other blade and decapitated another, displaying an almost inhuman dexterity and awareness. He looked upon some of the creatures around him, some looked almost human, others deformed into hulking monstrosities, bone and organs exposed to the elements, various fluids leaking onto the blood splattered earth.

_I was not always as such; I was a man, a man who saw more than most._

"Disgusting" he hissed in a deep baritone before blasting forward with the force of a rocket, cratering the ground on which he had stood not a moment before. Grabbing a hold of one of his more human looking adversaries, he used the creature's skull as a battering ram to cave in several of the other beasts faces (or what he assumed were their faces).

_I sought to change so much, and I still am._

He looked over at another one of his companions, a tall man (probably around 6' 6" maybe a little less) who cloaked his entire body in clothing, his long braided hair wrapped in leather with a kunai tied into the small tuft of hair at the end. As he looked at him he leapt in to the air a good thirty feet up and began to scream a horrifying scream of agony and hatred the likes of which belonged in the deepest bowls of hell, reserved only for the ears of Satan himself. Everything before him was devoured by the agonizing scream, annihilated by the sound alone.

_I gathered those like me, those of like minds, and those who sought to change the status quo._

He turned his burning gaze upon another one of his associates, this one a female, a petite girl no more that 14 years old, standing proudly upon the burning husk of what looked like a giant beetle more than three times her own height (she stood around 5' 5"). Her cherubic face grinning like the Cheshire cat, her hair matted to her head with blood, none of which was her own.

_We would change the face of this world and many others, the realms of heaven and hell would shake with our fury._

The deafening screams of their inhuman adversaries brought him back to his own battle, before him stood a colossal creature wreathed in the fires of hell itself, a giant clever held In its massive deformed claw. Its shark like maw opened wide displaying jagged edged teeth, covered in gore and stained red from countless battles previous. It roared with the voice of the damned, the screams of its fellows dying around it spurring it on.

_We are Jinchurruki (2), and we will change everything._

Before the creature had even finished its terrifying display of animalistic fury, the bloodstained man was moving, his knives biting deep into its arm, removing it from its body. Before it could even voice its protest at the action it was silenced forever by his other knife finding its way into its windpipe. It dropped with enough force to flatten another regiment of creatures, but the knife wielding murderer didn't see, he had already gone on to find more beasts to slay.

_We will create a New Order . _

**The New Order By: Ferail**

**Disclaimer: **If you had the same idea at some point in time, or even part of the idea, just assume it's yours and that I'm not claiming credit for it. Now we can all move on with our lives.

**Summary: There has always existed a balance between gods and demons, when the sealing of the bijuu into humans took place the balance was tipped, and now their containers are going to do all they can to destroy that balance in flames and blood if necessary and rebuild from the ashes. **

"Hello, Bing Bing delivery service" talking

"_duck, flapjack, firehouse, swimming pool, dill pickle, I like tacos, mackerel" thinking_

"hallo Billy Raye innut here right nuw may I be taking a massage for him" writing

"_**I have cockroaches in my undershorts" GOD/GODDESS SPEAKING**_

"**I'D LIKE THREE LARGE PEPERONNI PIZZAS PLEASE" demon speaking**

"_**I ATE YOUR SHORTS" DEMON THINKING**_

"_And that's why Griff ball isn't allowed at the zoo anymore" god thoughts_

It was just another birthday for Naruto Uzumaki, nothing to suggest it would be a major turning point in his miserably short existence. He'd managed to evade the mobs so far, he knew he could not evade them forever, but he would put it off as long as he could. Maybe he would even get lucky this time, maybe they'd forget, maybe they wouldn't find him, maybe they wouldn't hate him. Most 6 year olds don't understand the word hate, they think hate is what you feel when someone steals your favorite toy, when you don't get way. No, Naruto understood hate, he understood very well. Hate is 

denying someone the right to exist, it is seeking their destruction with every fiber of your being, to destroy them mentally, physically, and, if it could be achieved, to destroy their very soul.

Oh yes, he knew hate very well, for even in though he had only lived for a measly six years they had been some of the most horrible years anyone had experienced. He remembered the Cold hateful eyes that everyone looked at him with, those eyes that told him he was a mistake, an affront to humanity, an infection that should be purged. Their words biting deep into his emotional self slicing away at his mind and killing him by inches, every whispered "monster" or screamed "murderer" was another knife driven deep into his soul. Worse yet were the ones that denied his very existence, the ones that ignored him when he stepped into their shops, others would just sell him expired or shoddily made goods, these acted as though he was nothing, as if he didn't exist.

And those were just the emotional wounds, the physical wounds ran just as deep. He had seen horrible things, and had horrible things done to him. Aside from the almost daily beatings, muggings, and quite often stabbings, there were the special occasions like his birthday and the especially twisted residents of Konoha. His birthday was like every other day except worse, the beatings were more frequent and intensified often leaving him with injuries that would have left anyone else bedridden for the rest of their life if they didn't die (no matter how bad it was he was always up in a matter of hours, or if he was lucky a squad of ANBU black ops would show up and help him). The sadistic ones though were the ones he avoided at all costs. He remembered one particular sicko who had tried skinning him, all the time giggling about how the fox was going to die, and he was going to be a hero, completely ignoring the cries of a five year old Naruto screaming he was sorry, and begging to be let go. The skinning didn't go very well, for every piece of skin that was sliced away new healthy skin would grow back immediately. His screams eventually attracted the ANBU, they arrived to see a sight that would sicken many for years to come, a small boy tied down, covered in his own blood, screaming for anyone to help him while a large pig like man cut away the skin on his chest digging in trying to expose the vital organs. There was no trial, no nothing, they executed him on the spot and transported Naruto to the hospital where the staff refused to treat "a demon like him".

It was one of his more vivid memories; it was also one of the few injuries that had taken more than twenty four hours to heal, though it had healed without a scar. The entire time that it had been happening to him he kept wondering where everyone was, why no one would help him, why they would let him suffer, he'd even asked the old man, but all that had happened was that he had gone quiet and gotten a sad and, dare he say it, guilty expression on his face.

Many people wondered how and why he smiled all the time, if only they knew. He smiled because if he ever stopped he was afraid he'd break down. The smiling mask was his shield and his armor; a defense that had never been breached by the callous masses.

Shaking off his emotional funk, from his traumatic trip down memory lane, he came to a realization, and not the pleasant kind. No, this was like realizing that the knife wound in your hand had become gangrenous. He had lost track of where he was going and wound up in a dead end alley, an apt name for such a place, seeing as it might just see a dead body before the night was through. There 

standing at the mouth of the alley stood one of the largest mob the small boy had ever seen (and that's saying quite a lot). If it was a normal mob of drunken civilians his outlook on the situation wouldn't have been so bleak, however, this mob was made up of several drunken shinobi as well, which shot his hopes for escape straight to hell.

"Theeeeer ee is, dhere's da Demon Brat" slurred one of the drunken chunnin with a rather large scar going from his left ear trough his left eye and across his nose and mouth giving him a lopsided frown. "Issa time fur you to go back where ye came frum you filthy demun" (3) Another shouted before lurching forward with a surprising amount of coordination for a drunkard. "Hold him down" cried one of the larger civilians, just as the chunnin grabbed the boy's jumpsuit. Slamming the small boy into the street, ignoring his cries to stop and that he hadn't done anything. "Oh, we'll stop alright" said the first chunnin with the scar "stop your breathing you monster". This close Naruto could smell the liquor on his breath. The second chunnin was drawing a couple of kunai, advancing upon the downed boy along with the blood thirsty pack of civilians. In a matter of seconds they were upon him, swinging whatever they could, bricks, blades, candlesticks, it didn't matter, they simply swung at every bit of the boy they could. And just as it seemed they were tiring of their twisted form of fun, the chunnin with the kunai stepped forward once more. The drunkard took in the orange clad boys appearance, there wasn't an inch of exposed skin that was its natural color, most had the unhealthy purplish-yellow tinge of a bruise, while some of the exposed bits of skin looked as if they'd been shredded by kitchen implements, his clothing was no longer fit to be called as such, reduced to orange confetti for the most part. His limbs were all twisted out of place, most broken beyond most people's ability to recover from, his jaw dislocated and broken. His face was cut and bloodied, the tears diluting the blood a little, but making his face no less red, one of his eyes had what looked to be a butter knife in it, while his other eye seemed dull and glassy, no longer aware of anything going on around him, dead to the world, or perhaps he retreated into the confines of his mind, who knows.

That's when it really began to sink in to the blonde boy's mind, there would be no rescue, no stopping at the last minute, he wasn't walking away from this one. "Why" He forced the strangled whisper past his broken jaw, why did they do this to him, what had he done? "Because you exist" said the scarred chunnin who was still holding him down.

The intoxicated chunnin didn't really care; advancing upon the broken kistune container he raised the kunai over his head and brought it down onto the child's small chest. "Thisssh ishhsh its demun, yous not gettin back up from dis" he hissed into the unresponsive boy's ear before twisting the throwing knife deeper into his small form. Seeing this the rest of the mob dispersed, they didn't want to be found near the corpse, they had gotten what they came for, Naruto Uzumaki, Container of the Kyubii no Kitsune, was dead.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**OY KID YOU STILL ALIVE OVER THERE" **

Stirring slightly, Naruto awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a sewer, the broken pipes, cracked walls, 3" of water on the floor, and the distinct smell of fecal matter all contributed to the 

uncomfortable feel of a sewer. And yet he couldn't say quite why, but it didn't FEEL like any sewer he'd ever been in (when evading mobs in a city like Konoha is you main activity of the day, you learn every nook and cranny you could possibly use to hide in). Maybe it was the two enormous gates in front of him. The gate on the left looked slightly rusted and was coated in grime of all sorts. It stood nearly 100 meters (4) tall and looked to have been chewed on by a creature proportionate to their size. The other gate wasn't as massive, but it made up for it with sheer elegance, they were made of what looked to be polished gold, with intricate scroll work inlaid against them. Standing at a modest 25 meters they were what he'd imagined the gates of heaven looked like.

"_**Oh, hush now you, he's been through enough without having to deal with you and your idiocy"**_

Startled by the, seemingly, disembodied voices coming from the cages he let out a startled cry and fell back into the puddle he had previously occupied. Taking a closer look behind the gates he'd been admiring a moment before, he could now make out a pair of humanoid siloughettes. One looked to be a tall male, the shadows of the grimy cage obscuring the details. The other couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a teenage girl, once again he couldn't make her out, and she seemed to be hiding in the shade in the back of her prison. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE, AND WHERE AM I" Screamed the confused youngster, his natural reaction would normally be to run, but that voice he'd heard, the silken smoothness, with an edge of uncertainty, tainted by annoyance that wasn't directed at him gave him pause. He had to see the owner of that beautiful voice, and for some reason he didn't really feel afraid. The cages Made him feel slightly safer, but it was more along the lines of a gut feeling that nothing could hurt him in this sewer. He'd learned to trust his instincts in most cases over the years; they'd gotten him out of more than one sticky situation.

"**WE'RE YOUR ROOMATES KID, SO PULL UP SOME DIRT, SIT DOWN, AND LETS TALK"** came the sinister, and dare he say, cocky voice from the corroded cage. _**"Mind Your manners ruffian, he just got here, and he's been through enough. We'll talk soon enough, just let him get his bearings"**_ It was the same silky voice from before, that melodious sound that delighted the ear to no end. "Who are you two, show yourselves" he was still on edge, it didn't matter that one of them had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, years of torment at the hands of any, and all villagers had beaten certain things into his head, you never trust someone, especially if you can't see them. Another deciding factor in his wariness was that his previous encounter with the mob was trickling back to him. He remembered the hopelessness that had engulphed him, he also distinctly remembered the knife to the eye and the kunai to the chest, but as he looked himself over, he could find no trace of injury at all, not even a scratch.

"**WHATEVER YOU SAY BRAT" **the male voice responded, before stepping forward into the light. He looked to be around 16 years old and had a bestial quality to him that the small boy just couldn't figure out. His long red hair had black highlights in it and came down around his head and shoulders in a shaggy disheveled fashion. He had dressed himself in a pair of loose black denim cargo pants; his shirt was blood read with a snarling picture of the kyuubi on it, over that he wore a thick leather jacket with studs of metal on the shoulders. A pair of belts crisscrossed at his waist, connected together by a silver skull belt buckle, with several pouches on each belt. On arms there were a pair of spiked bracers with the words "SEAL" inscribed on them and a pair of red fingerless gloves allowing his clawed hands 

protection and freedom enough to use his claws. Around his neck here was a black choker that matched his bracelets, a black band with the kanji for "SEAL" inscribed upon it. Even without his intimidating appearance, there was just something about him, an almost feral edge, a demonic presence, a kind of aura that seemed to scream "I AM A PREDATOR, FEAR ME". All these traits came together to create one rather intimidating teenager.

"_**I've wanted to meet you for such a very long time" **_Spoke the melodious voice as she stepped out from the shadows. Naruto was stunned and muttered the first thing that came to mind "Beautiful" then he proceeded to redefine the color red with his blush. The mysterious woman blushed a shade that almost matched the orange clad boy. _**"Oh, dear" **_she exclaimed in a mortified tone of voice. She needn't have been embarrassed, for she truly did cut a striking figure. She stood at around 5' 9" and had an angelic face, without a single imperfection, and sun kissed tresses like his own, except more radiant. She looked to be about the same age as the feral boy. She wore a flattering kimono of the purest blue silk with a lovely floral design on it. Her sash was a glorious golden like her hair, tied at her waist in an intricate knot he didn't think he could ever even attempt. And aside from her physical beauty, there was something about her, a feeling of absolute warmth, protection, and safety. It made him feel... welcomed, something that neatly had him in tears. She was absolutely radiant (8). Taking a closer look he noticed she was also wearing bracers and a choker like her darker counterpart, except hers were golden in color, they had the symbol for "SEAL" inscribed into them as well, just like the taller teen.

"**HAHAHAHAHHA, GOOD ONE KID, I HAVEN'T SEEN OLD SOURPUSS TURN THAT RED IN YEARS"** The punkish looking teen managed to say, in between his fits of laughter. Shaking off he blush, the mystery woman rounded on him and gave him a glare that would make an Uchiha proud (10), all it did was make him laugh even louder. **"AWWW, DID I UPSET THE WITTLE BABY" **he taunted. She seemed to give up and turned her attention back to the small boy in front of her. "_**We do not have time for this, Naruto" **_The youngster before her sat attentively before the glowing golden gates "_**We don't have time for a full explanation now, but rest assured, we will speak again soon. But for now we have more pressing matters." **_The small boy looked at her quizzically "_**Naruto--""**_wait how do you know my name" "_**I'll explain everything tonight, trust me, but right now we have a huge problem. Naruto you're dying"**_ this statement got a predictable reaction "WHAT!!"

"**OY, QUIET BRAT, I HATE TO ADMIT IT, BUT IT'S LIKE SUNSHINE SAID WE AIN'T GOT TIME"** the terrifying teen said with absolute seriousness in his voice "_**Naruto you never got away from that mob, right now your body is lying in an alley, slowly painting the sidewalk red with your blood" "**_No I'm not there isn't a scratch on me" the blonde prankster was near hyperventilating now , for some reason he felt that every word they were saying was true, that he really was dying. But that was impossible he wasn't even in an alley.

"_**Naruto, this is your mindscape (**_**YEAH YOUR MINDS ABOUT AS UGLY AS I'VE EVER SEEN, DARK, EMPTY, AND PERMANANTLY LODGED IN THE GUTTER) **_**that body is only a manifestation of your will, your real body is dying and we have to do something" "**_wait if this is--""_** You can ask us tonight, after we save our lives." "**_**SQUIRT," **the demonic (hehehehe) teen had the little cherub's full attention in an instant **"WE CAN SAVE YOU, BUT THERE ARE A FEW THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE YOU AGREE" **

**(12) **the boy stared at the punky teen with rapt attention "**1. YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS MEETING INSIDE YOU MIND, THIS IS CRUCIAL"** the seriousness in the feral teens voice had impressed upon the boy the necessity of this task, ever since he'd met the long haired young man he had always had an edge of barely contained mirth to him, there was none of that playful attitude present. He gave an affirming nod to show he understood.

"_**2. We know there will be side effects, most of them good for your chosen career, however we can't predict all of them. There's no telling what may happen if we do this, but we know what will happen if we don't" **_the girl with the golden tresses spoke again filling the room with her lovely voice.

He once again gave the pair a nod signaling his understanding of the risks. "**AND #3. THIS WILL NOT BE A PICKNICK; IT WILL HURT, A LOT. ITS JUST FAIR WARNING KID, BUT THEN AGAIN I IMAGINE YOU'RE USED TO PAIN BY NOW." ** Ignoring the glare he was receiving from his neighbor he waited for the child's nod of understanding before continuing "**THE TWO OF US WILL BE INFUSING YOU WITH A LOT OF OUR ENERGY, I MEAN POSITIVLY FLOODING YOU WITH OUR POWER. NOW WE NEED YOUR CONSENT TO DO THIS, HURRY UP, WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES TILL WE PASS THE POINT OF NO RETURN." **Sensing the urgency and the slight edge of panic in the larger boy's voice, he frantically shook his head "_**Now we'll speak again later tonight, when you fall asleep you should wind up here. We will answer all your questions the, and remember, you were never here."(14) **_

With those parting words the boy returned to the world of consciousness once more….and almost immediately regretted it. He didn't even have time to register the white ceiling, horrible disinfectant smell, or the soft beeping of life support equipment, before the first white hot explosion of agony took place. He didn't hear himself scream, a horrible scream that awakened the entire hospital, he didn't feel as his empty eye socket was filled once more with a glorious cerulean orb, he did not see an old man in a white robe with red edges and a red triangular hat rush into the room screaming at him that everything was going to be okay, that he was going to be alright. He didn't feel the jagged wound that had been present in his chest seal itself once more, he didn't notice as the metal screws that were used to hold his some of his remaining bones together were absorbed by his bones and used to strengthen them, he did not see the steam rising off his wounds as the infection and other impurities (poison, chemicals, disinfectant, etc) were removed from his body. All he was aware of was the overwhelming pain that seemed to encompass his entire being, the searing sensation of battery acid flowing through his veins, the agony in his head, like a thousand explosive notes going off while taped to the inside of his skull.

Eventually the pain died away and he was able to think once again "_Well not like that was anything new" _taking in his surroundings, he quickly realized he was in a hospital. Looking around brought back memories, none of them good, as far as his experience went, hospitals weren't places of healing, they were places where they could add to your suffering and prolong it if at all possible. The only time they ever actually treated him was when the old man Hokage was around, and even then some of the braver (or stupider) staff members would still attempt to hurt him. Grabbing hold of the monitoring equipment attached to his body he began removing them, along with all the IV's they had hooked him up to "I hope they didn't poison me again," the sun kissed child said as he delicately removed the last of the needles "at least they put me in a bed this time, the old man probably had something to do with them actually 

treating me" he said remembering a few of his attempted visits to the hospital, most of the time, no matter what the injury, he' shown up with all the bones In his right arm broken and most of the ones in his right leg, he was turned away with cries of "Be gone Monster" and "we help people here". As if thinking of him had summon him the venerable Hokage glided through the door just as Naruto was about to swing his diminutive form off the bed.

"Ah, Naruto my boy, you gave me quite a scare there" said the aged man with a smile crinkling his already lined face even more, giving him the appearance of a wise old monkey for a moment (15). Taking a seat in the chair beside the boys bed he looked the boy in his cerulean orbs quietly marveling to himself "_Absolutely amazing, not only is he completely healed, but his eye even regenerated, I doubt even my old student Tsunade could have done such a thing, it makes me wonder about the extent of his healing abilities. What has me worried though is what kind of effect this will have on his psyche, he's only six, and he shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing. No one should." _ The old man took a moment to light his gnarled pipe with a simple fire technique and curse the Council of Konoha "_They limit what actions I can take to help the boy, damn them, I can't even teach him anything or they'd be all over me for favoritism (as if those hyenas had any right to accuse me of favoritism, them and their precious last Uchiha ), there must be something I can do" _Taking a long drag from his pipe, he leaned back in the chair easing the weight of his aching bones "How are you feeling Naruto, when we found you, your wounds were quite severe." The precocious 6 year old smiled at the old man sitting beside him "I'm great old man, whatever you did to get the doody heads (16)at this place to treat me you did a good job, I feel great, though it hurt like heck" _"I can't tell the old man that I got healed by those two people in my head, it hurts, but I gave my word, and Naruto Uzumaki keeps his promises, that's my nindo" _smiling at the old man once more he leaned back into the almost soft hospital bed (compared to his mattress that he usually slept on it was soft as a cloud) "Yes I would say so" _" I can't stand lying to the boy, but I can't tell him about the demon, it would break him, better he thinks its something we did than to know the truth"_. They sat for hours chatting until the Hokage's aid came in to tell him that his paper work was planning a hostile takeover of his desk again. The Elderly Kage made his good byes and went off once more into the breach to battle the thrice damned curse upon all kages…..paperwork (17).

As the old man and his flunky left the room the blonde kage wannabe was plotting ways to get out of the hellhole that some referred to as a hospital with all his blood inside his body and all his body parts attached to the right places. Finally deciding against the subtle approach, he didn't think he could manage it in his current state, he opted instead to simply go out through the window, no mess no fuss, and no evil doctors to try and pump him full of god knows what. Yes the window was the best plan he, had, but first he needed some kind of clothing other than the rather revealing hospital gown, he was six for god sakes, he had reached the point where running around naked in public had lost its appeal about two years ago (though it did have the added bonus of making sure no one wanted to touch him, except that pale weirdo he'd seen that one time when he was three, the guy who wore purple eyeliner all the way to his nose (18) Freak.)

Looking on the chair the old man had previously occupied he noticed a bundle of clothing with a note pinned to the top. Walking over to and removing the note he started to read (he's a surprising kid I wouldn't be surprised if he taught himself to read long before he turned 6, being able to read signs like 

dead end and one such would probably come in handy) "_Hello Naruto, I figured you'd want to leave the hospital as soon as you could, and after THE INCIDENT(_No it doesn't involve Orochimaru in any way)_ I don't think you want to be seen running around town again without your clothes on, these are some of my sons old clothes, they should fit. Enjoy yourself my young friend."_ At the end of the message there was a picture of a smiling old monkey. "_Thanks old man now I know why some people call you the professor you think of everything." _Quickly donning his new garments he walked over to a mirror to take a look at himself and to be honest he liked what he saw. Gone was the customary orange jumpsuit (19) instead he was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts with a black muscle tee shirt. His new shoes weren't the traditional ninja zori, rather they were steel toed boots (he decided he rather liked them, it would give him a much better kick) and sitting atop the pile of clothes were two things that would prove indispensible in his quest to return to his home unmolested (not like orochimaru you sickos) a pair of black sun glasses and a bandanna he could tie over his hair, this would cover his two most distinctive features. Most people could recognize him by his whisker marks, however he could avoid letting them get close enough to see them, however his hair and eyes were unique in konoha, and it was as good as painting a huge target on him.

Tying the bandanna over his hair he quietly snuck over to the window, lifting the latch he noiselessly lifted the window pane, quickly, before anyone could notice his escape, he hopped out the window and onto one of the nearby buildings (he had quite a bit of experience with running on the roof tops, it was a great way to avoid the people of Konoha, and drunken ninjas usually don't roof hop, and sober ones aren't stupid enough to attack him). Slipping down one of the gutter pipes down to ground level. It was night time, somewhere around 7 pm; the streets in this part of town were almost deserted, not trusting his luck he snuck across town to his apartment building. He lived in a rundown tenement building in one of the slummier sides of town, despite its ratty appearance there really wasn't that much crime. "_There isn't anything to steal"_ he thought darkly as he scaled the seven flights of stairs he had to climb in order to reach his apartment.

He never bothered to lock his door, anyone who wanted to rob him or hurt him wouldn't be deterred by a locked door, and anyone who wanted to talk to him were welcome any time. All he could really think about was his, meeting he was going to have in his mind tonight with the red eyed man and the beautiful blonde woman in his head (he took the five minutes after making that statement trying to convince himself he wasn't crazy). Changing out of his "new" clothes and changed into his walrus/clown I'm trying to eat your head pajamas, before getting into bed, now he would find out who the people inside his head were, why they were there, and so much more than he ever imagined.

??

"**OY, YOU THERE BRAT", **while hearing the feral boys scream wasn't exactly the best greeting he'd ever had it was far from the worst. Turning around he found himself greeted by the two strangers inside his head who'd saved his life only hours before. "You know why I'm here, I came for answers, and you're going to tell me" "**AND WHY, OH MIGHTY MASTER OF THE PLAYGROUND, WOULD I DO THAT"**_** "Several reasons my barbaric house guest, 1.we promised to tell him everything, and we do not lie remember. 2. Because I'm going to tell him, and if I tell him alone you'll be in the dog house permanently. 3. He's **_

_**eventually going to learn how to manipulate his mindscape now that he can come here, and do you really want someone who controls your reality holding a grudge against you, and 4. We're trapped here forever and the boy has potential even greater than you or I, don't you want to have some part in making him great" **_The bestial badass seemed to take her words into careful consideration before growling out "**YOU HAVE A POINT THERE SUNSHINE, I GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO, WHY NOT, MAYBE IT'LL EVEN BE FUN" **The dark teen grinned, nearly splitting his face and giving Naruto his first real look at a predators teeth up close. Those dagger like teeth, almost like his own fangs, made for rending flesh and slicing through bone, "_what in the hell is this guy"._

"**I SUPPOSE I SHOULD START RIGHT"** his grin still in place, the blonde woman nodded her consent, although she had a distasteful look on her face."**VERY WELL, I'LL START WITH WHO I AM SUNSHINE CAN DO HER OWN INTRODUCTION AND EXPLAIN WHY SHE'S IN HERE, I'LL EXPLAIN MY STORY" ** The Small boy sat down and prepared for a story, this would prove interesting ,he couldn't wait."** I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" ** ignoring the cry of shock, and fear quickly followed by half sputtered denials from the boy "**I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE GREAT TAILED BEASTS, THE MOST CUNNING, AND THE MOST KNOWLEDGABLE. I DO AS I PLEASE AND ANSWER TO NO HIGHER POWER, NOT EVEN THE LORD OF HELL HIMSELF CAN COMMAND ME," **the demon taken human form began to preen as he spoke of his own greatness "_Geez what a blow hard". "_** OR AT LEAST THAT USED TO BE SO"** the human form of the kyubbi seemed to grow melancholy here for a moment, looking out at the young boy who's undivided attention he held. "**I GREW BORED AND SOUGHT OUT CHALLENGES WITH MY SIBLINGS THE OTHER TAILED BEASTS, HERE IN THE MORTAL REALM. WE WERE AROGANT AND FOOLISH (THOUGH WE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE AS SUCH WE WERE NIGH INVINCIBLE), WE SOUGHT OUT STRONG NINGEN AND OTHER BEINGS IN THIS REALM WHO WE THOUGHT MIGHT GIVE US A CHALLENGE, WE DESTROYED EVERY SINGLE ONE. EVENTUALLY WE GREW BORED AGAIN AND BATTLED AGAINST ONE ANOTHER FOR SPORT, THAT'S WHEN I HEARD. I HEARD OF A VILLAGE OF GREAT WARRIORS, PEOPLE WHO COULD TAKE ON ENTIRE ARMYS ALONE AND CARRY THE DAY (2.). MY CURIOSITY WAS PIQUED. I SOUGHT OUT THIS VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES, THINKING I HAD FINALLY FOUND A WORTHY FOE OUTSIDE OF MY OWN SIBLINGS; I RAVAGED THE VILLAGE AND THOUGHT THE INSECTS BEFORE ME PATHETIIC. I HAD TRAVELED ALL THAT WAY TO FIGHT STRONG WARROIRS, NOT THE PATHETIC WRETCHES I STOMPED ON WITH NARY A THOUGHT." **Once more ignoring Naruto's indignant shout he continued his tale "**THAT'S WHEN THAT BLONDE BASTARD APPEARED, THE HOKAGE, RIDING ATOP A TOAD THAT ACTUALLY MATCHED MY SIZE, IF THAT'S ALL IT MATCHED IT'S STILL IMPRESSIVE.NOW THERE WAS A CHALLENGE WE FOUGHT FOR HOURS HIM DODGING AND EVEN COUNTERING EVERYTHING I THREW AT HIM AND HIS TOAD, AH WHAT FUN, HHHEHEHEHEHE. ALAS ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END, THE BASTARD PEGGED ME IN THE FOREHEAD WITH A KUNAI, A LUCKY SHOT NOTHING MORE, I DIDN'T THINK MUCH OF IT. THAT WAS MY BIGGEST MISTAKE"** he let Naruto stir in his confusion for a minute before continuing "**IT WAS NO ORDINARY KUNAI, IT WAS SOME SORT OF MARKER FOR HIM TO TELEPORT TO, WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT HE DID, WHEN HE WAS ATOP MY HEAD HE USED SOME SORT OF SEALING TECHNIQE THAT INVOKED THE POWER OF THE SHINIGAMI HIMSELF, THE THIRD STRONGEST BEING IN EXISTANCE, NEXT TO KAMI-SAMA AND LUCIFER, HOW COULD A MORTAL CALL UPON SUCH POWER, THAT WAS ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT AS THE DEATH GOD SUCKED OUT MY POWER AND MY SOUL, BEFORE THAT BASTARD OF A HOKAGE **

**PLACED ME INSIDE OF A NEW BORN BABE. IMAGINE MY STRENGTH, TAKEN AND SEALED BY THE SHINIGAMI INTO A LOWLY CHILD, IT WAS IRONY ON A SCALE I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, A DEMON OF NEAR INFINITE POWER BROUGHT LOW BY A BABY, AHAHHHAHA. IF IT HADN'T HAPPENED TO ME IT WOULD BE EVEN FUNNIER.AT LEAST I GOT TO SEE THE YONDAIME DIE BEFORE I WAS COMPLETELY SEALED." **Turning back to the child and giving him his undivided attention "**YOU WERE THAT BABE, THE FOURTH HOKAGE SEALED ME INSIDE OF YOU, AND ASKED THAT YOU BE TREATED LIKE A HERO. SEEMS HE MISJUDGED HIS PRECIOUS VILLAGE, AS SOON AS IT WAS ANNOUNCED THAT I HAD BEEN SEALED IN YOU THERE WAS A PUBLIC OUTCRY FOR YOUR DEATH, HEHEHEHE. I WAS THERE I SAW WHAT YOU SAW, HEARD WHAT YOU HEARD, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTATND, I DID. AND THAT IS WHY I AM INSIDE YOUR MIND BRAT."** To say that Naruto was stunned was akin to saying it hurt to have a stick of dynamite blow up in your hand, the Fourth Hokage, his hero, nay his idol, had sacrificed him for a village that had tried to kill him on numerous occasions. To think that it was all his fault, well his and the Kyubii's, though he couldn't really fault the Kyubbii, it was a Demon, it's what they do. (It's like getting mad at Snake (20) for blowing up his teammates, we all know he's crazy)But the Hokage was a hero, heroes didn't sacrifice innocent children to stop demons, no heroes rode in and saved the day, that's how it worked.

"_**Naruto" **_ slightly snapping out of his funk "_**don't judge him too harshly , he did what he thought he had to, besides I believe I told you I would give you why I'm here" **_nodding frantically, he needed anything to get his mind off the Kyubii's revelation, he needed something to distract him."_**My name is Amatseru Omikami" **_ if he'd been stunned by the Kyubbi's revelation, he was thrown through a loop and set on fire at finding out there was a FRIGGIN GODDESS IN HIS MIND. He immediately forgot his confusion about the Fourth and gave her his exclusive attention "_**There exists at the center of existence a computer (21), the yrdsigal system run by Kami-sama himself. It has all the information in all the possible universes as well as all the possible beings. It has a special protocol in place that is designed to keep the balance between the Gods and the Demons; it's called the doublet system. Whenever a demon or a god dies or is taken out of the active category one of the opposite numbers is taken out as well. It was seen as a way to keep us from going to war on one another, I can't exactly say if he saw this kind of thing coming , but I'm kind of hoping he's bluffing when he says he all seeing" **_seeing Naruto's quizzical expression she elaborated, _**" When a bijuu is sealed by a human or any other being they are taken out of the active category, yet they aren't dead so the doublet system can't kill one of our numbers, but it has to do something. Kam-sama either foresaw this happening or he just set up a protocol just in case either way, it sealed their counterpart into the same vessel , and I just hope that Kami-sama didn't know that I would wind up sealed into the same vessel as that uncouth barbarian" "**_**OH YOU KNOW YOU THINK I'M SEXY"** said the Kyubbii as he began making lewd gestures in the sun goddesses' direction "_**Would you stop that there is a child present" **_the stunned vessel stared in horrified fascination as kyubbii began making some rather….interesting __noises … yes let's call them that. "_**Stop it, this is serious business" **_her indignant cries were ignored by the demonic teenager who started thrusting his pelvis out smacking the air in front of his pelvis and yelling something about "**YOU LIKE THAT SUNSHINE, YOU LIKE THAT" ** Naruto decided he really didn't want to know. They waited for the immature demon lord to finish his …fun…. After he'd calmed down, well as calm as he ever got, and Amatseru blush had faded a serious look overtook their faces. "_**Uzumaki Naruto, we have an offer for **_

_**you. We propose that we train you, that you allow us to help you reach at least a fraction of your potential. In exchange you tidy this place up the moment you can, and you allow us to talk to you during your waking hours". **_ Before the boy could even ask how the Red eyed Demon spoke "**ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WILL IT, THIS IS YOUR MIND, YOUR WILL IS LAW, THE SEAL ONLY IMPOSES A SET OF RESTRICTIONS ON US, NOT YOU,WILL YOURSELF TO HEAR US AND YOU SHALL. WILL THIS WORLD TO A BARREN WASTELAND OR A LUSH FOREST AND IT SHALL BE YOURS." **Then the bestial man then got a rather perverted look on his face"** OR MY PERSON AL FAVORITE YOU WILL THE SUNSHINE PRINCESS WAS WEARING A—""**_**That's enough out of you I will have you corrupting an innocent young 6 year old, now get back to business." "**_**FINE. SPOILSPORT… ANYWAY, WE HAVE ONE FINAL QUESTION FOR YOU, WHICH PATH SHALL YOU CHOOSE" "**What" "_**Shall you follow the path of forgiveness and good will towards all beings-""-**_**OR WILL YOU CHOOSE THE PROPER PATH, THE PATH OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION, THE PATH A TRUE DEMON WALKS.HAHAHAHAHAHA" **The small boy stared at the two like they were insane (a distinct possibility, they'd locked up in cages for six years with no one to talk to but each other, and nothing to do but watch the horrible life of one Naruto Uzumaki, might have been fun for the kyubbi, Amatseru, not so much.) "Let me get this straight you two fruitcakes want a six year old to make a choice between ultimate good and ultimate evil" seeing the two almost almighty beings nod dumbly he developed a serious eye twitch.

"Idiots" he muttered. He thought about it for a moment and came to a decision" I choose neither" seeing the shell shocked looks on their faces he decided to elaborate "I will choose my own path, I will not follow the path of others, I will set my own path I will do as I see fit, I will change the world, even if I have to do it on my own, I will create a new order to things, to make sure the things that happened to me will not happen to others, I will bring the oppressed masses together. I refuse to follow either of your ideologies; I will judge for myself what is right and wrong (24)." The conviction in his voice had actually impressed by his impressive display of bravery (not every day that a 6 year old stands up to a 10,000 year demon with the strength to destroy continents, and the goddess of the sun, that one needs no explanation.) "**HAHAHAHAHAH, I LIKE YOU KID, YOU GOT STONES. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT; I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE MY PATH I'LL HELP YOU ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM OF CHANGING THE WORLD. AT THE VERY LEAST IT WILL NEVER BE BORING**" Said the Kyubbi, grinning as he gave a flippant wave of his hand. "_**It is an honorable ambition, I will assist as well, and I can't let that barbaric ragamuffin get one up on me. You should probably get some actual sleep tonight, it will be your last for quite some time, tomorrow we see what the energy flux did to your system, see what we have to work with, and devise a training schedule" **_Seeing the blonde haired cherub nodding "**OH AND KID BEFORE YOU GO" ** The blond container turned to face the smiling beast man "**MAKE THE DAMN CHANGES!! THIS SEWER STINKS AND WE'LL NEED TO TALK TO YOU TOMMORROW" **Nodding his head feverantly and began concentrating on a beautiful forest he'd imagined when everything just got too much, it was his happy place, that little spot in his mind that had not been overrun by dark thoughts the little piece of him inside where he found he could still believe that there was hope for him yet. The enormous trees, they would have dwarfed even the Hokage monument, the lush carpet of springy turf, the likes of which is only found in the most verdant meadows. There were birds of all descriptions flitting through the trees in wonderful displays of aerial acrobatics.

The Area was bathed in wonderfully revitalizing sunlight, warming and rejuvenating the skin of all those present "_**Absolutely beautiful, this is more that I would have ever have expected. Good works, if you train as well as you create scenery you'll be fine" **_Blushing from one of first compliments that didn't come from the old man he turned towards the kyubbi, hoping to see the same mesmerized expression as he had seen on Amatseru's. He was sorely disappointed, the demon in human form seemed slightly impressed, but also a little disgusted "**I TAKE IT BACK I LIKED IT BETTER AS A SEWER, THIS PLACE IS JUST TOO DAMN HAPPY, YOU THINK YOU COULD CHANGE MY CAGE INTO SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE-- DEMONIC." ** Slightly put out by the demons dismissal of his work, he concentrated once more on something on the satanic side; he had a lot of dark thoughts and memories, so it wasn't as hard as it should have been for a child of his age. Slowly the insides of the corroded cage began to change from its previous forested beauty to a scene out of a B horror movie, Creating a rather creepy contrast between a human's capacity for good and evil. The walls had reappeared, complete with the dripping pipes and cracked walls that had been present before the change, there were several "improvements" over the old room. The pipes were cracked and dripping, there were what looked to be human bones littering the floor, forming a bone throne in the center of the cage. The lighting seemed to be coming from the very walls themselves, casting a dull red glow upon the entire area. Taking a closer look at the cracked pipes the kyubbi noticed that they were dripping, but it wasn't water. It was blood, that wonderful crimson elixir of life, sliding along the walls forming small puddles of red on the floor of the cell. "**CLOSE ENOUGH, NOT QUITE WHAT I WANTED, BUT FOR A HUMAN YOU DID VERY WELL." **He said with a slightly impressed tone, for a child this was far better than he would have ever expected. "**NOW GET OUT OF HERE SHORT STUFF, TOMORROW YOUR TRAINING BEGINS, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH-" **ignoring the hysterically laughing demon, he turned towards his more agreeable roommate… mind mate…. mental companion? Completely ignoring his growing confusion he looked at Amatseru and asked "is he always like this". Noting her exasperated expression "I'll take that as a yes". Allowing the two extra planar beings to talk to him while he was awake was surprisingly, easier than changing even the scenery, it was just a matter of thinking it and it was so. They wouldn't know if he'd done it right till the next day, but if it worked the way he thought it did he wouldn't have any difficulties. Quickly turning around the boy briefly thought about how he was going to get out of here, then he remembered what the kyuubi had said "**ALL **_**YOU HAVE TO DO IS WILL IT, THIS IS YOUR MIND, YOUR WILL IS LAW**__"_ nodding to himself he "willed " himself back to out of his mental chamber and into his physical body, not noticing the awed expressions on his roommates faces as he began to fade out, they honestly hadn't expected him to really understand that his will was law here, that whatever he wanted would happen. This boy just kept getting more and more interesting, first he survived his childhood with his personality intact, the kid could even smile, second he had the stones to stand against two of the strongest beings in all of existence and make them accept it, and last, but certainly not least, he could manipulate his mental domain as though he'd been doing it his whole life. Yes, he was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

??

The next morning Naruto was rather surprised to be awoken by a loud voice screaming **inside **his head "**GET UP YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES, WE HAVE WORK TO DO AND YOUR STILL SLEEPING, GET UP" **so 

surprised in fact that he flew out of his bed, landing in a crumpled heap at the edge of his bed. "_**I'm sorry about that Naruto, but you really need to get up. We have to see what you're capable of today so we can devise a schedule and a plausible back-story for your training. (25) For the most part we could say your increased desire to train was brought on by the last attack, you don't want to be helpless again. But the actual training methods and knowledge that you have, we have to think before we do anything" **_Scraping himself off the floor and nodding his ascent he began going about his daily morning rituals, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, and taking a quick shower. Reaching for his favorite jumpsuit he heard the kyubbi's snickering "**THAT'S ONE UGLY PIECE OF WORK. DON'T GET ME WRONG I LIKE THE COLOR, GOOD FOR STEALTH TRAINING AND ALL THAT, BUT THE DESIGN IS JUST STUPID. I MEAN A JUMPSUIT WHAT ARE YOU SIX…" ** he trailed off there realizing that he was, indeed, six. "**JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING, BUT WHEN WE GET BACK WE'RE RIPPING UP A FEW OF THESE AND TEACHING YOU TO MAKE SOME DECENT LOOKING CLOTHES" "**_**You can sew, who'd have thought. The great and terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune likes to design clothes, hahahahahha, that's rich, hahhaahhaa" **_Naruto could almost feel the Kyuubi's rage as well as the unsuppressed mirth of the sun goddess, though he had to admit the idea of the kyubbi sewing was kind of funny. Just the mental image of a 350' tall fox sitting in a rocking chair the size of the Hokage monument sewing a pair of booties for "_**THAT DARLING BOY WITH THE COLD FEET". **_ He just couldn't help himself and burst into uncontrollable laughter while putting on his jumpsuit and the steel toed boots that he had gotten from the old Kage (they were more practical than the traditional ninja sandals) . Thinking about it, the boy decided with the introduction of his new outfit, he finally had a shirt to wear under his jacket, he didn't have to walk around with the jacket zipped up all the time (a good thing to, because it was unbearably hot with his jacket zipped up all the time). The kyubbi's grumbling stopped suddenly as he got a rather devilish (hehehe) idea "**GRAB SOME SHURIKEN AND KUNAI, YOU'LL NEED THEM LATER, AND I CALL DECIDING THE FIRST TEST" **this declaration sent shivers down the small child's spine quickly running over to his closet and dug around until he came up with an non-descript shoe box that jingled as he walked. Setting down at his table and opening the box, he had to be slightly awed by the items collected therein. He had kunai and shuriken of every description, ninja wire by the spool, several braces of senbon, caltrops and rusty nails for any occasion, prey much all things pointy, on top of that he had several boxes just like this one hidden throughout the apartment, just in case he needed them. Most people would have said something about how the demon was stockpiling weapons to massacre the villagers with and cries for his immediate execution, if only they knew.

He wasn't stockpiling weapons at all; his scavenger nature just wouldn't allow him to let something go to waste. He used anything and everything that he could get his hands on, most of the shuriken, kunai, and wire had been used to hurt him in the past, they were thrown at him, used to tie him down, and even simply left behind after a single use on him, something about the weapon no longer being fit to use after it had touched the demon child. More of them had come from his habit of taking walks near the training grounds at night, when few trained or walked the streets at all. Many a careless ninja (aka the first to die) had left their kunai and other ninja implements lying around after they were done training with them, and who was Naruto to leave perfectly useful tools just lying around. In all honesty his scavenger nature didn't just apply to ninja apparel, his normal clothing and almost everything he owned had been discarded by the people of Konoha at some point or another. He simply patched it up and 

used it for his own needs. This thrifty nature wasn't out of some compulsion to scrimp and save money (although it did have that unintended side effect), but rather out of necessity. No store would allow him inside, and the ones that did overcharged him spectularly and only sold him the shoddiest of goods. He Simply couldn't accept it, so he'd begun to look for anything usable that could be found around town. Heck he'd found his "favorite" orange jumpsuit through his scavenger tendencies, he'd found an entire box of them in every size imaginable in a dumpster behind one of the trendier clothing stores in Konoha, they had realized they couldn't sell the things after opening the box and seeing the unappealing jumpsuits. That was one of his best finds, the box was huge and the jumpsuits would fit him for years to come, he wouldn't have to put up with disgusted shop keepers or their shoddily made goods. He'd very nearly cried at that thought.

That was also one of the contributing factors in his love of ramen, it was cheap, prepackaged, it never spoiled, everyone sold it, and he could get a whole lot of it at once. The shopkeepers couldn't poison his ramen without him noticing the slight rip in the package most people would overlook (when you have the kind of problems he did you got really good at spotting that one out of place detail that could save your life) , they couldn't sell him expired ramen, simply because no such thing existed. He bought from a different store every time he went shopping so that no one got really annoyed with him for visiting too often, or figure out some form of pattern to his movements (being predictable could get him killed even quicker than any wrong turn), and since he could buy several months worth of ramen at once he could avoid having to go to a store for quite a while. The final contributing factor had more to do with a certain restaurants staff than the natural advantages provided by the ramen itself, the Ichiraku's staff were among the few people in the village who treated him with even a small measure of kindness, for an unwanted child like him it was like a drug. There was someplace where the people were nice to him, where they would serve him food, no poisons, expired food, no hateful glares, absolutely nothing but good food and a warm friendly staff, and he ate it up.

Shaking himself from his out of his uncharacteristic stroll down memory lane and grabbed several of the kunai and shuriken, carefully placing them in two of his jumpsuits many pockets (26), these two were sectioned off into two different slots that he could place the sharp objects in and be secure in the knowledge they wouldn't slip around. He was originally going to place them in just one pocket, but at Amatseru's suggestion he had evenly distributed them on either side of his leg. Finally grabbing a spool of ninja wire and placing it in one of his coats inside pockets he replaced the box in his closet. Taking one last look around his apartment, checking for anything he might need to demonstrate with or anything else he may have forgotten. After around five minutes he was satisfied with what he had and left for one of Konoha's many training areas, area 23. It was one of the least used training grounds that still qualified as active, attracting less than three people in a busy week. One of the most prominent factors that contributed to its disuse was that it was one of the worst maintained, it had all the amenities such as targets, training dummies, and a good selection of environments, but they were all rarely taken care of. The dummies were mostly broken and rotting while the targets showed the scars of countless ninja weapons and attacks, rendering them almost useless. The grass was overgrown, which helped in certain training exercises (such as sneaking around a grassland), but for the most part just got in the way. The 

only thing that looked to be in reasonably good condition was the trees that surrounded the field and even those looked like they could use a little TLC.

It wasn't ideal, but he could work with it, maybe he'd fix the place up and make it his personal training ground, as soon as word got out that the "demon boy" had laid claim to and fixed up one of the training grounds one of two things could happen. 1. The people could decide that the demon was in some way trying to become strong enough to kill them all again and attack him, destroy/"salvage" the raining ground after he finished putting everything back in order. Or 2. They could decide that the "monster's" training grounds were tainted by its mere presence and stay as far away from them as they could. He was hoping against all odds that, even though it hurt, they would go with option two, simply because it hurt less that option one.

"**ARE YOU READY YET BRAT" **

"_Yeah, I'm ready you overgrown dust bunny" _

"**DISRESPECTFUL HUMAN, ALRIGHT THEN FIRST WE'LL START WITH A TEST OF YOUR PHYSICAL FITNESS, HOW FAR AROUND IS THIS TRAINING GROUND TINY" **inwardly bristling at the tiny comment the orange and yellow blob of energy took a careful look around the training area and estimated its length "_ I think around 100 meters all the way around the clearing, give or take a couple of meters"_

"_**RATHER IMPRESSIVE THAT HE COULD FIND A TRAINING GROUND THAT BIG WITHOUT ANYONE USING IT, IF HE CLEANS IT UP A BIT IT'LL BE ABSOLUTLEY PERFECT." **_The kyubi, its mental evaluation of the field over began barking its orders "**FIRST ORDER OF BUISNESS IS TO TEST YOUR SPEED, STRENGTH AND ENDURANCE. STARTING WITH SPEED AND ENDURANCE, KID I WANT YOU O RUN 200 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD BEFORE NOON YOU GOT IT" **Naruto just stood there stunned at the harsh order_, _it was around 10:30 already, kyubbi was expecting him to run about 12 miles in an hour and a half (I'll save you some time that's around a five minute mile), the average ADULT ran a mile in around 8 minutes (27)( you learn a lot of stuff like that when you run from them as often as he did (28)), "**HURRY UP SHORTY, IF YOU DON'T START SOON YOU'LL NEVER FINISH IN TIME" **cursing quietly ,and wondering why his nice roommate wasn't speaking up. Deciding it wasn't important he tore off around the clearing. _"Hmm, kyubii may be one sadistic bastard, but he is rather effective. And if I'm honest with myself, I don't think I could impose a rigorous enough test on the kid. We need to see how far we can push and he needs to see how far he can push himself. So far so good" _ The goddess looked out through the young boys eyes and watched as the scenery sped by.

After around an hour and twenty five minutes later, "**WELL. TO BE HONEST PUNK, I'M IMPRESSED. I DIDN'T REALLY EXPECT YOU TO MAKE IT BEFORE ONE; I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINISHED EARLY." **Naruto was in no condition to argue with the demonic voice in his head, and instead plopped himself down onto the ground, panting for breath, and drenched with sweat. His jacket had come off about fifteen minutes into his run and his shirt was plastered to his skin within another fifteen minutes. "_**Naruto, why don't you take a water break, that stream near the tree line seems clean" **_ Dragging himself upright the orange clad youth stumbled over to the small stream that almost all Konoha training fields had. Taking several deep gulps of the crystal clear water, he proceeded to dunk his head into the 

refreshing stream. "_ahh that's better" _flopping limply onto the river bank he watched the clouds rolling by on the peaceful afternoon air.

"**ALRIGHT KID YOU GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES, AND THEN WE START THE REST OF YOUR TESTS" **hearing Naruto's groan of protest elicited a burst of gleeful laughter from the ancient, yet immature, demon.

00000000000000000

Naruto flopped himself onto his bed around eight a-clock that night, completely drained. Over the past eight hours he had been worked to the bone and pushed beyond his limit. Whether it was being forced to hold on to a tree limb for over an hour with a pair of large stones dangling from his feet, where he'd tied them with some of the ninja wire he had brought with him that morning (he'd taken off his jacket earlier and ripped off the sleeves and wrapped them around his legs to keep them from being cut by the extremely thin wire), throwing kunai and shuriken at the almost useless targets while strafing the targets from all angles, or kicking and punching one of the training posts 1,000 times with each limb within one hour (he hadn't completed that one, but he got a lot closer than his tenants were expecting, which did give him a sense of pride). They'd had him do every form of physical exercise they could think of, from pushups to jump rope (using a vine they'd found in one of the trees and some ninja wire wrapped around the ends to form handles), and were reasonably impressed with him, and completely confident in their ability to devise a good training schedule for him, they said they would discuss it later tonight in his mind. Quite honestly he couldn't wait, it was another step on the path for him, another bridge he'd crossed on his way to becoming strong and changing the world.

Even as he though this some part of him that was still six, no matter what he felt like he was still six, kept coming up with irrelevant questions that his curious childish mind wouldn't let go of until they were asked. So as he slipped into what would soon become an almost nightly occurrence and walked through the newly forested landscape that was his mind, questions buzzing in his head. Soon enough he came upon the strange pair of cages, their dissimilar appearances reflecting the beings each held at bay, the golden barred cage, with its luxurious forest setting and the rather macabre scene behind the set of rotting bars, and called out to his two house guests "KYUBII, AMATSERU, I'M HERE".

Slowly strolling forth from the shadowed confines of his gruesome chamber the human looking manifestation of power and blood lust strode, that snide grin giving all those who saw him a perfect view of his razor edged teeth, until he stood tight at the edge of the cage his arms looped between the bars, giving him the rather menacing look of a unrepentant convict (come to think of it that's exactly what he was). In contrast, the stunning beauty that seemed to glide in between the forest grove, a smile adorning her face, making her seem even more beautific than she looked at first glance, her kimono seeming to flow with her in a graceful motion that he had never seen from any other being, no matter how many times he saw it he didn't think he'd ever stop being rendered breathless by her beauty and elegance, smoothly gliding across the ground to stand before the golden bars of her cell, with a poise unmatched by any mere mortal. "**TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH BRAT, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO GET DOWN HERE FOR THE PAST FOURTY FIVE MINUTES. WITHOUT YOU AROUND THE ONLY PERSON TO TALK TO IS THE PRINCESS OVER THERE, AND SHE STOPPED BEING FUN ABOUT THREE YEARS AGO." **

Spoke the kyubbii; the ancient demon seemed more like an impatient teenager, rather than a millennia old beast of destruction. Shaking her head at her roommate's lack of manners the sun kissed beauty began to speak "_**I believe we have gotten a good enough overview of your current abilities, and I think we've come up with a rather effective training regimen. We had some extra time so we did a little scan of your body to check for the mutations we talked about earlier, we spotted a few that I'll tell you about soon enough, after our explanation. After that we'll have time questions and anything else I forgot" **_seeing the orange clad jinchurruki nod his consent she began with an explanation of his new raining "_**All right Furbag, your more physical that I am, I'll let you explain the physical areas of training"**_

"**WITH PLEASURE SUNSHINE. OKAY BRAT LISTEN UP, PART OF THIS COMES BACK AROUND TO ONE OF THOSE MUTATIONS WE TOLD YOU ABOUT" **this immediately had the small boys attention, if something was changing in his body he wanted to know about it. "**YOUR BODY HAS BECOME QUITE A BIT MORE EFFICIENT SINCE THE INTRODUCTION OF OUR DIVINE AND DEMONIC ENERGIES (I DOUBT SUNCHINES WEAK ENERGY HAD MUCH TO DO WITH IT, SEEING AS MY YOKAI IS SO MUCH MORE POTENT, BUT IT MIGHT HAVE HAD SOME SMALL IMPACT ON THE OUTCOME), IT'S FILTERING WASE MUCH MORE EFFICIENTLY, ABSORBING ENERGY FROM THAT DISGUSTING NOODLE STUFF YOU INSIST ON SHOVING DOWN YOUR GULLET (YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO SURVIVE ON IT NOW, THOUGH IT STILL DOESN'T COMPARE TO A BEAUTIFUL HUNK OF JUICY RED MEAT. MMMMMMMMH DELICIOUS), AND YOUR BODY IS RESTING BETTER, REJUVINATING YOUR BODY MUCH FASTER AND FAR BETTER THAN BEFORE." **Seeing the quizzical look on the young blonde's face, the demon elaborated "**IT MEANS YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT OR SLEEP NEAR AS OFTEN OR AS MUCH, ESPECIALLY IF YOU EAT SOME PROPER FOOD ONCE IN A WHILE (I MEAN SERIOUSLY RAMEN EVERY DAY, HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD, GO HUNT OR SOMETHING). THIS ALSO MEANS YOU CAN TRAIN MORE OFTEN, LONGER, AND HARDER THAN ALMOST ANYONE IN THIS VILLAGE (**somewhere the beautiful green beast of Konoha sneezed and suddenly had a burning youthful desire to redouble his training and if he could not do that…..) **WHICH ALSO MEANS I'M GOING TO EXPLOIT THIS CHARACTER TRAIT AND RUN YOU INTO THE GROUND, STARTING THE DAY AFTER TOMMORROW YOU WILL GET UP 5 FIVE AM IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET READY TO START TRAINING. SPARKLES WILL EXPLAIN WHAT YOU'RE DOING TOMORROW, ANYWAY AFTER THAT YOU'LL RUN AROUND THE TRAINING GROUND 200 TIMES" **ignoring the boy's startled protests that he couldn't do that every day the demon in a human's skin smiled wider "**YOU'LL BE TRYING TO BEAT THE TIME FROM THE DAY BEFORE EVERYDAY YOU GO OUT THERE UNTIL I AM SATISIED WITH YOUR PROGRESS, THEN I WILL INCREASE THE LAPS, THEN I WANT YOU TO GET IN THE RIVER AND SWIM AS HARD AND AS FAST AS YOU CAN FOR ABOUT AN HOUR, AFTER THAT YOU CAN TRY RUNNING AND MOVING AGAINST THE WATER" ** his already humongous smile widened even more on hearing the six year olds plaintive wail as he continued "**AH MUSIC TO MY EARS, ANY WAY AFTER YOUR WARM UP" "**WHAT" "**YOU'LL START PUNCHING AND KICKING THE LOGS FOR ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF, ALTERNATING HANDS AND FEET EVERY OTHER PUNCH AND KICK, TRY INCREASING THE AMOUNT EVERY DAY IF YOU CAN. THEN I WANT YOU TO DO AS MANY SIT UPS AS YOU CAN IN A HALF HOUR FOLLOWED BY AS MANY PUSH UPS AS YOU CAN IN A HALF HOUR AS WELL, , HOPEFULLY YOU'LL INCEASE THE NUMBER EACH DAY. AFTER THAT ITS ACCURACY TRAINING, BRING KUNAI SHURIKEN AND SENBON, MAYBE EVEN WORK IN SOME NINJA WIRE SOMEHOW, YOU'LL BE THROWING THOSE THINGS FOR ABOUT HALF AN HOUR OR UNTLI I SAY **

**STOP. THEN IF WE CAN FIND A STYLE FOR YOU WE'LL DO AN HOUR OF WEAPON AND HAND TO HAND PRACTICE, AND AFTER YOU GROW A LITTLE MORE I WANT YOU RO MAKE A SET OF WEIGHTS AND GRAVITY SEALS, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT NOW, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WHEN THE TIME COMES." **

The only Uzumaki could only stare at the face splitting grin of the demonic man with something akin to horror "you can't be serious" he said with a shaky voice that kind of training was absolutely nuts, no matter what kind of mutation's he had , or how much stamina he had, he was just a kid. "**ARE YOU BACKING DOWN KID, MAYBE I MISJUDGED YOU , WHERE'S THE BOY WHO PROMISED TO CHANGE THE WORLD, WHERE'S THE LITTLE PEST WHO STOOD BEFORE A DEMON AND A GODDESS AND DEFIED THEM BOTH,WILL YOU QUIT SO SOON, BEFORE YOU'VE EVEN STARTED" **the amalgamation of all things cruel and monsterous watched with delight as the boys face hardened _**GOOD, THAT FIRE IS BACK, HE'LL NEED IT IF HE'S GOING TO CONTINUE TO BE INTERESTING. HECK, HE MAY EVEN SURPRISE ME, HE MAY ACTUALLY CHANGE THE WORLD (BUT THEN AGAIN WITH THE TWO OF US INSIDE HIM WAS THERE EVER A DOUBT). **_ "**I'LL NOW TURN OVER THIS PRESENTATION TO MY LOVELY ASSISTANT, PRINCESS PRUDEY." **Giving an almost graceful wave of his arm he redirected the young attention seeker on to the other occupant of his mind.

Her eye twitching slightly, signaling her annoyance, yet strangely enough not detracting from her beauty at all. "_**As my idiotic neighbor was just saying, this will be your schedule for the forseable future, due to your new muscular structure the training should be much more effective, as well as keeping you from bulking up" **_the sun goddess noticed her young ward's expression of confusion and answered his unasked question "_**Your muscles will get stronger and denser instead of becoming large and bulky, instead they'll stream line themselves, becoming more effective as you train them. I'll outline the rest of your day and what we have to do tomorrow before we start training, this is important so pay attention" **_the blonde trouble maker immediately snapped his attention back to the beautiful woman in his head, completely ignoring the spectacle the red and black haired demon was making of himself once more "_**Tomorrow you have to go to the Old Kage and ask him about several things, but the most important thing you'll need is a new house" **_the small boy looked at her expectantly "_**You need to move somewhere away from people, if you could actually move into the old abandoned training ground we were using it would be perfect, we could build a house there, and no one goes near it anyways right. It would also be pretty convenient to have your training grounds right there, we could fix it up and train as early as we want without having to worry about any villager attacks, its also near the forest so you could follow the beast's advice and start hunting and foraging. If the old man asks why, just tell him your scared, after everything that's happened, you just need to get away, you need to go somewhere where the villagers won't find you. You with me so far" **_seeing the diminutive youngster nod his understanding she continued with her speech. "_**While your at it see if you can get him to part with any ninja scrolls, don't ask for anything powerful, just like the basics of chakra, basic sealing methods, maybe a basic taijutsu style, or if your feeling particularly adventurous ask for a low level jutsu. Tell him you want to be able to protect yourself , heck your entire training regimine could be explained away by some psychologist as a natural reaction to a traumatic experience like this, a desire to be in control of one's environment or something like that." **_Both of the blondes heard the only other occupant (that they currently know of, no telling whats out there) of their shared mindscape snorting as 

he tried to hold in his derisive laughter. "_**Ignoring the twit, ask him for a library card for the shinobi library as well, they'll have a lot of useful information in there, it'll also come in handy for the way I have your days planned out" **_quickly looking down to make sure she still had the blonde's attention she resumed her lecture "_**For about three hours(31) after you finish your training with the mutt, you will read and practice the theory you find in the scrolls and books you get from your elderly kage or the library" **_ ignoring the boys cries of indignation and "BUT, I CAN BARELY READ" "_**don't worry you'll learn" **_GROAN "**STOP YOUR MOANING BRAT, YOU NEED TO LEARN, AND READING IS ONE OF THE BEST WAYS TO DO IT (THOUGH YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME WITH ONE OF THOSE ACCURSED WASTES OF TIME)" **grumbled the ten thousand year old master of misery.

"_**You get all that" **_the whiskered youth grumbled out an affirmative "_**good. Then I'll tell you about some of the mutations we found in your system."**_ He perked up immediately at this. _**"For the most part you've just been overhauled, all the little kinks in your system, all the impurities that were present in your body, everything bad has just been washed away. You only had a few scars but they're all gone and several other slight…. asthetic improvements" **_staring questioningly at the blushing sun goddess he couldn't hold on to the question that was simmering just under the surface "What do you mean asteatics, what kind of improvements" the ancient sun goddess just blushed a shade of red that has yet to be named before stuttering out "_**Well you.. that is to say.. You see Naruto-" "**_**HAHAHAH, JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT ALREADY. WHAT PRINCESS BASHFUL OVER THERE MEANS IS THAT YOU NOW HAVE A MONSTER PACKAGE" **the blonde boy just stared at him quizzically, still not comprehending "**WHAT DON'T GET IT. YOU NOW HAVE A GIANT-" "**_**SHUT UP." **_ Came the enraged shout of a madly blushing beauty "_**We'll talk about it when your older Naruto, but for now lets just say your we we has gotten bigger".**_

"But why would that be a good thing wouldn't it just get in the way" he cocked his head to the side and seemed even more puzzled than before. "**OH, TRUST ME SHORT STUFF. IT'S A GOOD THING, WHEN YOU GET OLDER YOUR GONNA BE ALMOST AS POPULAR WITH THE GIRLS AS I WAS. HEHEHEH, JUST YOU WAIT" **passing off the diabolical chuckle as just another one of the transformed beasts quirks, he turned attentively to his still blushing female mind mate. "_**Hmhmhm, yes, well. Now that we've gotten past that I'll get back to the mutations. Another oddity is your bones, it seems that when you were out the doctors put metal pins in to hold your bones together, and when our energy swept through them they were absorbed and incorporated into your system" **_the young kitsune container looked at her with wonder in his eyes "You mean I have metal bones, awesome, does that mean I can't break bones or anything anymore huhu, can I??" slightly taken aback by his sudden out burst the blonde bombshell quickly went back to her explination "_**No, you can still break bones" "**_AWWW" "_**However your bones are much stronger now, and could conceivably grow even stronger if you eat enough minerals" "**_Awesome, I'm gonna be the unbreakable kage of Konoha." Ignoring the blonde once more "_**Normally this kind of thing would stunt your growth-" "**_WHAT I'M GONNA BE A CHIBI" "-_**however your case is special, when we sent that burst of energy through your system the metal pins in your bones were registered as a part of your body, and were absorbed and spread throughout your body, making it an actual part of your body, meaning it will grow with you, as long as you eat plenty of minerals and what have you, and possibly even make it so you can grow even taller than you would have normally **_

_**since the metallic bone structure is sturdier than normal, meaning it can support an even larger body than you could have normally." "**_Wo-hoo, I'm gonna be the iron giant of Konoha, they'll try and punch me and I'll be all "you can't hurt me puny man" and pick them up with one hand, it'll be awesome." He said with stars sparkling in his eyes. "_**Riiight,anyway there were a few other changes such as your muscular structure (which fuzzy explained earlier) and some miscellaneous things, but one of the most sweeping changes was brought about by someone trying to cause you harm"**_

"HUH??" his confusion was plain on his face , how could someone trying to hurt him have helped him out. "_**One of the nurses tried to poison you" **_shock was apparent on the small boy's face for about a second before it smoothed out, it made sense in his personal experience, most everyone had tried to hurt him at some point or another, this wasn't the first time the hospital staff had tried to harm him. Yet still he wondered, what made this time different, unconciosly leaning towards the golden bars of the kimono clad beauties immaculate cage, he provided her with his undivided attention once more. "_**The nurse switched one of your IVs, to one containing liquid cyanide (29), normally such a dosage directly into your system would normally have killed you in a matter of minutes" **_The orange blob of energy paled at that thought "_**-however, due to the mixture of energies still running through your system at the time your body adapted to it, it made you completely immune to poison by conventional means. But it didn't simply make you immune to the poisons, it made your body incapable of supporting outside invaders" **_seeing that she'd lost the boy again she decided to dumb it back down to the six year olds level "_**Your blood has become highly acidic, your liver has changed conciderably from the way it once was, instead of just filtering out the toxic invaders into your system, it now gathers them and spreads them throughout your body, making your blood highly acidic as well as toxic to everyone but yourself (30)" **_the sun kissed youngster's eyes nearly popped from his skull upon hearing that little fact "So if someone cuts me they could be hurt if they got their blood on them" he said his eyes widening by the second, no one would be able to hurt him without fear again, no one would be able to cause him harm without causing themselves harm "_**Not just them, but if they got their weapon covered in your blood, it would most likely dissolve as well, those were about all we found, now if you have any other questions for us we should answer those now, while we have time."**_

Quickly digging deep into his mind the loud blonde quickly came up with several thousand questions, most of which were irrelevant right then and were quickly discarded. Finally he happened upon what he thought was a reasonable question "Hey, if there's only one seal on me, then why are you guys in separate cages" seeing the quizzical looks on the Kyubbi's and Amatseru's faces he elaborated "well, if there's only one seal I just kinda figured there'd be only one cage."

"**YOU KNOW THE KID HAS A POINT WHY AREN'T WE IN THE SAME CELL, I'D LOVE TO GET MY HANDS ON YOU PRINCESS"** the malevolent being said with a lecherous grin quickly dominating his face as he thought about what might have happened if they had been forced to share a cell. "_**You can dream fuzzy, anyway whoever said there was only one seal." **_

"Huh" was all the most intelligent reply the blonde trouble maker could come up with.

"_**The fourth Hokage was a master of seals, and with the power of the Shinigami backing him up, I think he went a little wild on this one, there are nearly a thousand seals here, only two of which are strictly necessary for the seal to work. You see Naruto, even though no one knows that sealing a demon also seals a god, but they did learn through trial and error that a single seal on a demon container didn't work, it only killed the one they were trying to seal the beast into and the one performing the sealing when the seal blew up in their faces. There needed to be a set of overlapping containment seals placed on the vessel for the sealing to work at all, because of the excess consciousness a single seal couldn't work. And that's why we're in separate cages, because we aren't really in the same seal, rather we're in a pair of very close overlapping seals. If you want me to explain the rest of the seals we'll have to take a good look at the actual seal through your eyes, I can only feel their precense from here, I'd have to see them to know what they do, Understand"**_

"I think I do, so you guys are in separate cages because your in separate seals, go it." Nodding his head in a sage like manner the young boy scratched his head before speaking up once more "I understand that much, but why do we have to disguise everything we're doing from the old man, he's good, I know it. Why don't we tell him?"

"**I'LL TAKE THIS ONE" **said the nightmare of Konoha "**THINK ABOUT IT SHORTY, HE'S THE HOKAGE, NO MATTER WHAT HIS FIRST ALLIANCE IS TO THE VILLAGE. THE FACT THAT YOU'VE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH US IS HUGE, HE'D HAVE TO INFORM THE COUNCIL AND THE REST OF THE POPULATION, HECK HE MAY EVEN HAVE TO HAVE SOMEONE MESS WITH YOUR MIND AND NO ONE WANTS THAT" **shivering slightly the young shinobi to be looked at the nightmare made flesh as it continued "**WELL. MAYBE IF THEY SENT A SEXY LOOKING VIXEN DOWN HERE, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT, WE HAVE TO LAY LOW, ATTRACTING ATTENTION TO OUR SITUATION CAN'T LEAD TO ANYTHING GOOD, GOT THAT PIPSQUEAK" **not even bothering to coment on the demeaning name Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "**SO WE GOTTA BE SNEAKY ABOUT THIS STUFF, WE KNOW A LOT OF STUFF WE CAN TEACH YOU, BUT IF YOU JUST SUDDENLY START THROWING AROUND FIRE BALLS OR SOMETHING- " "**YOUR GONNA TEACH ME TO THROW FIRE" "-**IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY SUSPICIOUS, THE OLD BASTARDS WHO DON'T LIKE YOU WOULD SAY IT'S BECAUSE OF ME, GIVING THEM A PLAUSIBLE REASON TO MESS WITH YOU MORE THAN USUAL, YOU GOT IT."** The young shinobi wannabe snapped off a quick "YES SIR" before settling down again.

"One last question" he said as he began to stand up and dust himself off (the dust on his clothing may have been imaginary, but it still felt like it was there).

"**OKAY BRAT SHOOT." **Said the millennia old demon as he laid down on his demonic cell floor, stretching himself out almost like a cat would. "Well I'm sleeping right now, but it feels like I'm awake, how is this possible?" This particular question had been bugging him since he first talked to his new mental companions for the first time in his sleep. How could he be resting if he was awake it just didn't make sense.

"_**I'll field this one of you don't mind, that alright with you fuzzy?" **_seeing the almost dismissive wave of her cell mate she turned once more to her jailer "_**You see Naruto, the human body almost shuts down **_

_**when you go to sleep, powering down things it doesn't need allowing them to rest and be rejuvenated by some of the still active systems. With me so far" **_

"I think so, kinda like those guys at the machine shop, they turn everything off to fix it right?"

"_**Close enough, now what entering your mind like this does is it leaves certain areas of your mind active, this piece is still mostly inactive since most of your biological functions are shut down, but most of your higher level thinking is still available to you, its still resting, but not as much as the rest of your body. This does increase the amount of sleep you need to fully rejuvenate yourself, but since you don't require much sleep anyway it should just put you at the normal amount of sleep for someone your age. Understand." **_ The blond container merely smiled and nodded, there were bits and pieces he didn't get, but he understood the basics of it. Quickly turning to leave his more peaceable tenant stopped him

"_**Don't forget to see the monkey man tomorrow, there is much to do before we can begin."**_

Nodding his golden topped head, the diminuative mischief maker faded from existence.

"**SO, PRINCESS NOW THAT THE KIDS GONE HOW ABOUT WE SEE IF THESE CAGES CAN BE PUSHED ANY CLOSER TOGETHER" **said the lecherous demon a rather perverse glint in his eyes.

"_**How about you go be a good dust bunny and play in the dark." **_Said the sun goddess in a fiery tone.

A/N.1. The same kind of knives Asuma uses. It's not his main weapon, but rather an aspect of it. You'll see later around the chunnin exams 2.he heard about the yondaime's battle against the stone. 3. This is why you should never get drunk, your spelling gets dephinistrated (big word for throw out a window) 4.kyubbi towers over all the trees in konoha easily, and the hokage monument, 100 meters isn't too much considering it's the size of a friggin mountain. 5. If anyone's wondering why I didn't describe most of the people in detail, its either because it's a surprise, unimportant, or I'm just having trouble deciding (female clothing gives me troublesome times, I have no fashion sense, if you want to contribute an outfit, male or female, feel free) 6. I haven't picked out all my oc characters yet(2,4,5,6,and 8 tailed jinchuruki are all open( I have an idea for most of them , but I don't think they're very good the only one I'm really sure about is the 7 tails) and I'm going to hold a vote on the three tail, if I can figure out how to set one up on my profile, I need 3 guys and 4 girls or 5 girls and 2 guys, tell me which beast it is, gender, character description, bio, techniques and anything else you feel is relevant . you can even pick out the god and the biju hat they hold. No supers or Mary sues. Well, not compared to the story line I'm gonna take, if they're strong enough to take on a jounin or a sannin or something when they come in I can work with it, but I'd prefer chunnin to jounin level, they're going to grow quite a bit, the sannin don't 

even touch what I'm going to have them tackling on a regular basis, but I want them to grow into that kind of thing) 7. The pairing is naruto/OC or OC/Naru/OC. If the girls outnumber the guys there may be a mini harem or he may stay monogamous. If not he or one of the guys will stay single, maybe even no pairing at all maybe naruto will remain single. 8. I'm not as good at the whole female clothing thing; it was the best I could come up with. 9. If anyone wants to beta, feel free. Just send me an email or something 10. Now there's something to be proud of. 11. oh and just so you have more time to complain about it, he will not have the toad contract, he will have an original contract, and he'll get it sometime around when the wave arc would happen (I don't know if I'm going to do it or not, but no matter what he will get the contract around that time chronologically) 12. kyubbi is still evil, it's just that, Amatseru is there and she'd tell naruto is he tried any funny business 13. does anyone else think that if you replaced all the she's with he's in flyleaf's song fully alive it would perfectly describe naruto? 14. Before you even think it, (how's he going to explain the fact that he's in agonizing pain, and the cosmetic differences that will no doubt take place), the pain can be put off as his bones and organs re-knitting and his other organs returning to normal (that's the whole reason it's going to hurt) and they've seen him heal so many times they'll probably just pass it off as something to do with the healing factor. And there will be no cosmetic changes immediately, the changes will all be on the inside, his bone and muscular structure, his adrenal gland and his chakra network, not exactly something you'd immediately notice unless you had the byakugan, maybe the muscles, but not the rest, and the muscles could be passed off as his body healing itself once again, breaking down the muscles and building better ones. About the bones absorbing the metals, it's kind of like wolverines skeleton, only not as strong, and as soon as his body absorbed it, it gained the ability to produce and renew it on its own, so even if he does somehow break a bone he can renew it just as strong or even stronger as long as he increases the iron in his diet 15. I couldn't resist Saru, monkey, hehehehe 16. the six year olds ultimate insult 17. I had to it's a rule; all stories involving the naruto story line must involve one paperwork joke 18. orochimaru the snake fag. Kukukukukuk. I told you he was a pedophile. Let's just pretend he was still in the village and he didn't leave until naruto was around 3 1/2. 19. I have several theories about the orange jumpsuit, and it will probably come back, this may just be a temporary outfit, I may just have him wear the orange death suit when he's training or something, if you can hide in that you can hide anywhere. 20. Guardian reference (black dragon 6) go read it now, NOW DAMN IT. 21. Yrdsigal yeah. 23. Oh and before I forget, go look at mad hat's fan fiction, it's awesome. 24. Yeahhhh, that speech was probably too advanced for a six year old, than again I do think he is pretty smart. Maybe he would say that, than again I did make him say doody head when I'm damn sure he knows much worse curse words come on he's the village scapegoat he's probably heard all kinds of words. 25. They can't just have him do the training, its secret, and no one can know that he's had contact with his tenants, could you see the kind of backlash that would create, so for anything he does, they have to have some way to explain it, they can't have people getting suspicious of them. 26. I added that little mod to his suit. Honestly if the thing had some more pockets on it I think he could do a heck of a lot more with it. 27. This is a rough estimate I came up with from using ask . com so I don't know if it's accurate, if anyone has the actual average for a non-ninja non- professional runner I would really appreciate it, thanks.28. the reason he's shocked, even though he outruns these people, is that he thinks he's only slightly faster than them, he usually just outlasts them, his freakish endurance meaning he can keep up the same pace far longer than they can. He knows he 

has endurance, as does everyone who reads naruto, but he doesn't think he can go any faster. 29. If you have anything to say about the poison I used, just address it in a review and I'll see if I can answer, it was the best idea I had at the time, if you can come up with a logical reason and support it with some sort of reputable source I'll try and change it. 30. Demonic Nemisis, its awesome, go read it and review, he needs to update. 31. I intentionally left him with a good potion of his day left, he can't train all the time, he's a kid, later on maybe he'll have a more intensive schedule (/GROAN, you can't be serious" "oh shut it I'm the author I control your reality, don't mess with me")

I accept all comers, review, flame, post a picture of a banana. I don't care, this is my first chapter of my first fan fiction ever, I want your brutally honest reviews, and anything for a good laugh. Oh yeah, and if anyone could tell me how to make a poll and everything that would be great, I'm polling for the three tails identity (just so you can feel like you had a part in the process) (oh and it's the shark model, just because turtles aren't intimidating, I'll probably change the four tail as well), don't vote in a review if I get the poll up, I won't count it. The contestants are Kisame (shark face), Haku (Dammit you're a girl stop pretending), and Isaribi (cute fish girl). Isaribi is the easiest to work with, Haku would be the hardest, but I can use any of them, though I will rework their back story significantly to fit the scenario.


End file.
